Diamond and Adamantium
by midnightapril872
Summary: Marie was taken by her parents at a young age, sent to a lab. In the year 1903. Many, many years later she is rescued by the X-Men only to find that her mate is the Wolverine. But her newfound freedom comes with concequences. Someone from both Marie's and Logan's past tries to tear them apart. Will they be able to saty together or will they be torn apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fourth fanfic (that I started to write on my computer) one that I was just so tempted to write it since it's been pestering me to let it out for a week now. I am absolutely in love with Rogan but I completely despise Jean. So, there will be much Jean bashing. A warning for all Jean lovers: DO NOT read! I repeat, there will be a lot of Jean bashing. Now that I got that out, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, though I wish I did.**

**Prologue**

_September 16, 1903 Rome, Italy_

The young couple was trapped in the basement of their home with their baby girl in the young woman's arms. They could here the pounding of feet above their heads and they huddled closer together behind the stack of boxes that hid them.

"Damon, I'm scared." the 25-year-old woman whispered to her husband, clutching the sleeping infant closer to her body. The young man, now known as Damon, looked at his wife and studied her quivering red lips and her fearful, mutant yellow eyes.

He ran his hand through her black as night hair and held her closer to his large, muscular body. "It'll be alright, Arabella. It'll be alright."

Arabella looked to the baby in her arms and stroked her soft, porcelain cheek. She looked back up at her husband and ran a petite hand in his snow white hair. She ran a hand under his cerulean eyes that would change to white whenever he would use his mutant power.

Arabella sighed and laid her head onto his wide chest. "I hope so, amore."

Then, the door to the basement was busted open and the couple's baby girl jumped in her mother's arms. Without making a sound, the baby's eyes that were identical to her father's jumped open and looked at her mother and father franticly.

The child was so intelligent for her age of only three months. She reached her tiny hand up to grasp her mother's hair and pulled once she had the silky, curly hair in her palm.

Looking down, Arabella smiled at her daughter and prayed that they wouldn't be found.

But that prayer was not answered.

One minute, Arabella and Damon were listening to the sounds of heavy boot clad feet practically stomping on the cold, concrete floor. The next, the boxes that were keeping the small mutant family hidden came tumbling down and they were exposed to the black clothed men.

Damon tackled the man that had knocked down the boxes, his eye color turning to a pure white color as he activated his mutation. He growled menacingly in the man's face and swiped at him with his now six inch diamond nails. Getting up and turning from the now dead man, Damon crouched down in front of his wife and daughter as man after mysterious man came after them.

Meanwhile, Arabella's own mutation was activated as her yellow cat eyes started to glow in the near complete darkness of the basement. Her pupils grew into slits and dilated each time the lighting changed.

She placed her precious bundle behind her making sure that the corner of the cellar covered what she couldn't. Arabella hissed at one of the oncoming men and swiped at him with her five inch long adamantium talons.

Although the couple had a mutated advantage from their opponents, they were outnumbered.

It was ten minutes after the fight initially started when Damon and Arabella were captured. Three men had to hold each feral mutant as they thrashed, trying to get to their pup.

Said pup was being held by a woman with long, slightly wavy ink black hair. She was about 5'9" in height and slender with Native American features in her tanned skin.

The woman sneered down at the baby in her arms as the child's eyes flashed to her mother's cat yellow.

"Let go of my child, you bitch!" Arabella yelled, thrashing even more violently as her baby started to whimper.

"Now, now, there's no need for such fowl language." the woman laughed, handing off the child to one of her men.

"Just let us go. We've done nothing wrong." Damon growled out.

The woman laughed her heart out at that, though she had no heart to begin with. "Nothing wrong? _Nothing wrong?_ You have done everything wrong, Damon! We could've been together right at this moment. That abomination that you had with this whore that you call a child could've been our little bundle of joy! So, you can say you've done nothing wrong," the woman spat out. "But you have done everything wrong by choosing her over me."

"You're crazy!" Arabella exclaimed.

The woman laughed maniacally. "I may be crazy but _I'm _not the one who is about to die." She took the baby back from the guard and sauntered up to the feral couple. "Say goodbye to your baby."

She then turned around, laughing once more as the baby in her arms started to wail and the child's parents started to growl and hiss.

"Noooooo! You bitch! Give me back my baby! Give me back my Marie!" Arabella sobbed.

"You'll never get away with this!" Damon growled out. "You hear me, Kayla? You'll die for this. My baby's mate will see to that!"

Kayla turned back to the couple as she was at the top of the cellar stairs. "But the only way if this _thing's_ mate comes to kill me is if he ever meets _it_."

The last things heard from that house deep in the woods were the maniac laugh of Kayla and the screams of pain from Arabella and Damon.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

_October 5, 1923 Alkali lake, Alaska_

Anna Marie D'Ancanto sat in her cell playing with the diamond and adamantium sun and moon necklace that was given to her from her parents. Parents that she was taken away from by that bitch, Kayla, when she was only a few months old.

The only reason why she even had the necklace was because she had taken it back from one of the men that guarded her cell door before he could sell it. She was only five then, but, like her parents, strong as fuck, both individually and with her mutant powers.

Marie's powers were of the deadly kind. She had poisonous skin that meant death of you held on for any amount of time. If you were a human and you touched her, you would die in a matter of thirty seconds and she would have you stuck in her head for the rest of her days.

If you were a mutant and you touched her, you would die in a matter of minutes. But not only would you be unable to leave her mind, she would gain your mutant powers as well.

The set back to her mutation was that it was incontrollable, at first. The first time it surfaced, Marie was only seven years old. To touch her bare skin was to commit suicide.

But, of course, that didn't matter to the psychotic scientists in this jail that she was forced to live in. Since her mutation was activated, the scientists would strap her to a metal table in the center of the facility and force mutants to touch her deadly skin.

That all stopped though when she gained control of her mutation a year later. They had managed to get ten mutants to touch her toxic skin and she had absorbed them and their mutations. So, in addition to her own mutation, she gained ten others.

And then she turned 13 five years later. That's when she gained a new mutation that was identical to her parents' mutations. On the day of her thirteenth birthday she got her first period… and turned into a feral.

Marie always had control over her six inch diamond and adamantium talons. She also gained a diamond and adamantium skeleton similar to her parents. Apparently, her father had bones made out of diamonds and his nails would grow to be six inch talons like hers. His eyes would also take on a pure white color that matched his hair to replace the eyes that were identical to Marie's.

Her mom on the other hand, which she was told to have inherited her luscious, silky black hair, had cat yellow eyes that would glow in the dark with pupils that would turn into slits in the change of lighting when in use of her mutation. Similar to her father and to her as well, Marie's mother had six inch talons as well. Instead of diamond, though, they were adamantium.

Not wanting to cry, Marie stood up from her cot and walked over to the mirror on the northern wall of her cell. Looking into the mirror, Marie pulled back the wavy/curly part of it into a bun leaving the two white sections of her hair, which she believed to inherit from her father, framing her face.

Sighing, Marie thought about the pass two days. Everyone in the lab was acting weird, watching more than they used to and they always had this glint in their eyes that was added to the lust, anger, or insanity that was usually there.

The door opened to her windowless cell and in walked that psychotic bitch, Kayla, flanked by two guards in black armed with tranquilizer guns.

Marie crossed her arms and cocked her hip, sighing again. "What do you want, Kayla?"

Kayla sneered and waved her hand at the guards. The guards both shot their guns at Marie, one dart in each leg. Marie stumbled knowing that they were going to bring her to the center of the facility to _try_ and do some crazy experimental shit on her again.

"Oh, Rogue," Kayla cackled. "Do you ever learn? You never give an attitude to your superiors."

Marie grimaced at the name that everyone in the facility knew her as. The only ones that knew her real name were Kayla and herself. The only reason why Kayla had given her that name was because she refused to call her what her mother had named her.

"What are you going to do to me this time?" Marie asked.

All Kayla did was laugh and that was the last thing Marie heard before she woke up in clear cylinder.

Her hair was loose and she was dressed in a white strapless dress with a slit running up the side all the way up to mid-thigh. The dress was so flimsy, it was almost see through. Her feet were encased in white flats and her necklace was still around her neck.

Looking through the glass, she spotted Kayla who had a smug look on her face.

"What is this, Kayla?" Marie demanded.

Kayla smirked and walked over to the cylinder. "Well," she said, "We've decided to make you into a living statue."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Marie shouted, though it was muffled from the thick glass.

Kayla cackled. "You see, we are going to keep you alive and at this age for a few decades with or without your healing factor that keeps you so young."

"Why? And how are you going to do it?" Marie was baffled at her crazy captor.

"I actually made a little deal with this man named Stryker. He wants one of his future generations to…study you more clearly when the technology is more advanced. So, we are placing you in a crystallized chamber. But don't worry. This won't kill you just freeze you and you won't be lonely. I'll be frozen, too. Just to make sure everything goes the way _I _want it to go in the future."

"Let me out of here, you vindictive bitch!" Marie roared.

"I can't here you." Kayla chortled.

"Kayla!" Marie roared. "Just because my father chose my mother over you doesn't mean that you can do this!"

Kayla turned around, her face blank but her eyes filled with a demented rage. "When we wake up you are in _big_ trouble. Flip the switch."

Before Marie could say anything, she was trapped in the ice like crystal.

"Good," Kayla grinned. "Now, let's get her into the vault and then it's my turn. But be gentle. With me of course."

**Who else is annoyed at Kayla's cackles? I know I am so I'll stop here. Please review! **

**P.S. Who recognizes Kayla? Surprise, surprise. If you remember Kayla, you get a surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And on to the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own X-Men. But I do own the plot and any characters that came from my own whacked-up imagination. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Free**

"So, this is the place."

"Yup."

"This dump is supposed to holds part of your past. Hope it won't cave in while we're inside."

A thump was heard of skin hitting skin.

"Jubilee!"

Standing in front of a dam at Alkali Lake in Alaska, a group of mutants known as the X-Men were prepared to venture into the dam. Inside the dam was believed to be an abandoned mutant research facility that held part of the past of one of the X-Men.

That particular X-Man had no recollection of his past only the name Logan and dog tags that told him he was in the army at one point. On the dog tags was one word that almost everyone that knew him referred to him as. Wolverine.

Said man sighed, "Chuck, are you sure about this?"

The bald, paralyzed telepath chuckled. "Yes, Logan. This is the place that you obtained you adamantium skeleton."

Another mutant with red tinted visors shielding his eyes smirked at Logan's discomfort and silently thanked Charles for sending them on this particular mission.

"Let's get on with this, already!" Pyro, or John, yelled.

Charles nodded his head and started to go over the plans with his team. "Logan, Scott, Piotr, and Jean will go through the main entrance. Bobby, John, Jubilee, and Katherine will go through the left side entrance. Ororo, Hank, and I will stay in the blackbird ready to leave as soon as everyone gets back. Everyone will meet up at the center of the dam and open up a vault that is directly across the exit that you'll all be leaving through. Retrieve anything that is in the vault and any prisoners. Is everyone clear on those instructions?" Seeing that the team of mutants had all nodded, the professor nodded back. "Good. Go, now. I trust all of you."

With those last words, the mutants left to do what they had to do.

**oOo**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

_I hate this place,_ I thought as I took down another dumb as fuck human that decided to come after me after watching me take down his buddies.

We had all met up at the center of the dam, which was a damn research lab. A _mutant_ research lab. Who knows what they did to countless mutants, including myself. Besides the adamantium coated skeleton, of course.

After a few minutes of fighting off the guards, we had converged in front of the vault. There were no other prisoners in this fucked-up shit-lab but who knew what was behind the vault.

"So, how are we going to open this sucker?" Yellow asked.

"Well I could always go through and-." Kitty was cut off by one-eye.

"No," he said. "It's too dangerous. We don't know what-."

"Or who." Pyro interrupted.

One-eye continued, "Yes, or who is behind that door."

"Then why don't you-."

I blocked them out as they argued on how to open the giant safe. Sighing, my claws came out with a _slick_ and I took down the door with two swipes.

"There, the problem's solved." I said, impatience in my voice.

Jeanie and Scooter gave me a disapproving glance before we moved into the vault, our guards on high alert. At the far back of the room the vault held were two cylinders of some kind. One was covered with a thick black curtain; the other was uncovered and empty.

I sniffed the air, finding nothing that posed a threat. I walked closer to the cylinder that was covered and whipped the curtain off. There, in the cylinder, was a young woman. A beautiful young woman.

She was trapped in some type of crystal her eyes open to show the beautiful blue that surrounded her pupil. She was dressed in a thin white dress with a slit going up the left that went up to mid-thigh. Her feet were in flat, white shoes and around her neck a necklace with a metal crescent moon wrapped around one side of a diamond sun. The metal moon looked strangely like adamantium.

Hearing the gasps behind me, I turned around and I would've found the slack jawed expressions of my teammates fucking hilarious if I wasn't so surprised myself. I turned back to the seemingly frozen girl and felt an immediate sense of protection towards her.

_Mine_, the Wolverine growled in me.

Shaking off the sensation, I searched the bottom of cylinder, hoping to find something that would unfreeze the girl. Finding a small black button, I pressed it and stood up straight, watching the girl for any sign of movement.

After several seconds of nothing happening, her eyes moved. They darted behind me to observe my teammates than flicked to me. Her gaze captured mine with the immense emotions that I saw in her blue depths. Her hands started to move then her arms as the crystal started to crack. With a bought of blinding light, the crystal _evaporated_. When the light disappeared, it revealed the girl leaning on the thick glass of the cylinder, exhaustion clear in her stance.

I walked closer to glass when Jeannie shouted out, "No Logan! She could be dangerous! I can't read her mind so we don't know whether or not she could be part of trap! Just step away from the glass and come here."

While Jeannie was talking, the girl's head raised to look at Jeannie. She straightened up and moved a white strand of hair that was such a contrast to the black part of her hair. Her eyes had turned from the deep cerulean to a pure white with a golden outline surrounding the black, now slighted pupils.

She cocked her head to the side and surveyed the room and the glass that kept her trapped.

"Logan! Get away from her!" One-eye shouted.

I huffed, getting closer to the glass, the girl's eyes still looking for a way out of the cylinder. She raised her hands to lay flat on the glass…and her nails started to lengthen.

_What the fuckin' hell?_

Her nails stopped growing at six inches and they looked to be made out of diamonds and adamantium. She tapped her nails on the thick glass as if testing out the durability. Suddenly she jumped up and out of the cylinder, straight through the glass, and landed right in front of me.

I could faintly hear Jeannie and the rest of the team call out to me. I was to busy taking in the scent of the girl in front of me, her pure scent of snow and a running waterfall. She raised her hand towards my face, her nails still lengthened. She wasn't gonna hit me though, that much I could tell from her scent.

I was too focused on her and vice versa to listen to what was going on behind me.

Too focused on the beauty to realize that my team was going to attack her.

She was flung back by an unseen force and crashed into the cylinder. I roared and whipped around ready to pulverize the scum that would hurt _my_ girl. My claws came out and I was about to attack the group of mutants behind me before I heard a voice in my head that was not mine or the Wolverine's.

_That is enough! Logan, calm down and stay with the girl._ It was Chuck I realized that stopped me from attacking my teammates. I looked to each of them and saw that Chuck was probably talking to them, too, by the looks on their faces. Jean looked kinda guilty and I knew she was that unseen force. Anyone would've known it was her but what can I say? I was distracted by a sexy woman.

I gave Jean the most pissed off look that I could muster and was satisfied that she shrunk back at seeing my face. I turned back to the girl and helped her up as I saw that the feral side of her had subsided. I hadn't met another feral besides Creed.

The girl studied us, a critical look in her deep blue eyes. I looked at her nails and saw that, though they had retracted, still appeared to be made out of diamonds and adamantium.

Hearing a growl, I looked back up at her, seeing that she was not only growling but growling at _Jean_. I chuckled and her eyes snapped to mine and she smirked the sexiest smirk that I have ever seen.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She seemed to check me out for a minute before she answered, "Rogue." Then she leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, so soft that I almost didn't hear her. "But you can call me Marie. _Only_ you."

My cock got so hard at that, that it was almost painful.

But, of course, Scooter had to ruin everything by opening his big mouth.

"Well, Rogue, can you tell us who put you in that crystal? Who kept you here? Why you were kept in here?" _Dumbass motherfucker._

Marie's face and scent changed to extreme anger and her eyes flashed to white before she calmed down and crossed her arms. "Nah, I'm good."

"Excuse me!" Jean screeched.

Oh, fuck.

"You're excused." Marie sassed.

Jean made an unintelligible sound of outrage and her grey eyes narrowed to slits. "Who do you think you are!"

Marie cocked her eyebrow and stared at Jeannie as if he had just said the stupidest thing she had ever heard. "I already said, I'm Rogue. Did you not hear me? Oh, I see. You're a bit hard on hearin'. Well let me say it slower for you okay." She then walked up to Jeannie started to talk to her as if she belonged on the short bus. "Hello, I am Rogue. What is your name?"

Jeannie looked like she was about to explode while the rest of us were trying but not succeeding in holding in our laughter.

Before Jeanie could say anything Rogue held up her hand. "You know what, never mind. I'll just call you ice bitch. I think it fits." Turning around, she spoke to the rest of us. "How about you guys? What d'you think, fits doesn't it."

Everyone started to crack up. Well, everyone but Jeannie.

"Lighten up, Jeannie." I chuckled. "In a way you deserve it."

"And _how_ did I deserve that, Logan?" she spat out.

I sighed, "Whether you were trying to 'save' me, you did attack her."

She glared at me so hard, I was glad that she didn't have Cyke's laser eyes.

"Alright, enough of the chit chat. What I want to know is who are you and what are yall doin' here." Marie asked me.

Jeanie scoffed at the beautiful mutant. "I think that you should tell us who you are in turn. I mean it's not fair that you get to know who we are and us not knowing who you are."

"But did I ask you?" Marie said, turning to Jean.

"I'm only telling you what I think should-."

She was cut off by Marie's sassy mouth. "Oh, but don't you see?" Marie turned to me then. "She doesn't understand, does she?" Turning back to Jean she said in a slow and slightly louder voice, "Nobody cares."

I chuckled at Marie's words. _She is perfect_, I heard the beast inside of me say.

**I know.** I replied.

"Now," she turned back to me, eyes sparkling with mirth, "take me to your leader."

**And that is the end of chapter 2. I hoped you all loved it even if it did slightly suck. Stay tuned for the next installment of Diamond and Adamantium. In the next chapter, things will be revealed and you will be able to see an unknown part of Xavier's past (even though I am making it up). So, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Story Part 1

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo sorry! There were just personal things that were going on and I promise that it'll never happen again. Anyways, I'm back to grant you the next chapter of this fanfic. Hope you guys love it!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard it is to say this but… (looks away, teary-eyed)…I do not own X-Men.**

**Last time on Diamond and Adamantium: **_"Alright, enough of the chit chat. What I want to know is who are you and what are yall doin' here." Marie asked me._

_Jeanie scoffed at the beautiful mutant. "I think that you should tell us who you are in turn. I mean it's not fair that you get to know who we are and us not knowing who you are."_

"_But did I ask you?" Marie said, turning to Jean._

"_I'm only telling you what I think should-."_

_She was cut off by Marie's sassy mouth. "Oh, but don't you see?" Marie turned to me then. "She doesn't understand, does she?" Turning back to Jean she said in a slow and slightly louder voice, "Nobody cares."_

_I chuckled at Marie's words. She is perfect, I heard the beast inside of me say._

_**I know.** I replied._

"_Now," she turned back to me, eyes sparkling with mirth, "take me to your leader."_

**Chapter 3: The Story Part 1**

**Marie P.O.V.**

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jean said.

"Bitch please! The only ideas that you think are good are your own!" This came from the girl in the leather outfit that was accented by yellow. She then turned to me and said with a giant smile on her face, "I'm Jubilation Lee but you can call me Jubilee. The girl in black and pink is Katherine Pryde but we all call her Kitty. The huge guy that looks like he should be in a weightlifting contest is Piotr Nikolslevitch Rasputin. I know, complicated name. Anyway, we call him Peter. This one, right next to me is Bobby Drake. He's with Kitty. Saint-John Allerdyce is the one leaning against the wall, undressing you with his eyes. Once again, I know. He's a complete contradiction when it comes to his name vs. his personality. The guy with the visor covering half his face is Scott Summers, our group leader. The one you dubbed ice bitch is Jean Gray. And the one that you seem to already…ahem, like" she smirked at this, "is Logan or Wolverine as we don't know his last name."

Logan grunted at that last part that was uttered by the young girl with a caution filled tone.

All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head and judging by reactions of the rest of the people in the room, they had heard it, too.

"_Do not panic, Rogue. I am Professor Charles Francis Xavier."_ the voice said._ "I am the leader of the X-Men, a group of mutant protectors, you could say. The mutants in front of you are apart of the X-Men. I would appreciate it if you would come back with us to our headquarters so that we could explain further. And if your instincts do not already inform you, you should stay close to Logan."_

After a few seconds, I agreed to this and with one last look to the two empty cylinders, I followed close behind Logan.

**oOo**

When we reached the outside world, I inhaled the clean, crisp air.

"God, that feels good," I sighed.

I could feel the questioning gazes on me as I relished in the slightly cold air. "What year is it?"

It was Logan who answered. "It's 2012."

"So, it's been 95 years since I've been able to breathe fresh air," I said.

"You've been stuck in that thing for _95 years_?!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"No," I smirked, albeit a bit forlorn. "I've been stuck in the chamber for 89 years."

"So, how old are you?" John asked.

"When I was frozen in the cylinder, I was 20. So, add that to the years I was frozen would be 109."

"You're 109 years old?!" Jubilee exclaimed again.

"Jubes, calm down," Kitty said, trying to calm down her friend.

"It's alright," I chuckled. "It doesn't matter anyway." I saw there confused faces and decided to explain. "I don't age. It's a family trait. My mother was 351 and my father was 487 when they had me. They were mates."

"Wow," Scott said. "What kind of mutants were they?"

I unleashed my claws and held it out for them to see. "They both had claws. My mother had the diamond claws and my father had the adamantium claws. They were both feral but from a two different tribes."

"Wait, tribes? What tribes? And I thought that adamantium had to be injected into the body," Jubilee asked.

"Maybe I should just wait until we get to wherever this professor is," I chuckled.

"That's a good idea. Let's just hope that Yellow can calm herself down," Logan said, shaking his head.

I looked at him and smiled, then turned around and sauntered to where I could sense three different presences, walking sexier than was necessary. It worked too because I could here several inhalations behind me and recognized one as Logan's.

Perfect.

**oOo**

**Logan P.O.V.**

This woman was gonna kill me! Walkin' like she is and when she smiled at me like that. Shit, this is gonna be hard, not being able to touch her.

When we got to the jet I saw Marie look up at it in awe. As everyone walked past her, I walked up behind her and chuckled.

"Kinda impressive, isn't it," I whispered in her ear.

Without turnin', she leaned back onto my chest and practically purred, "I believe I've seen _someone_ _more_ impressive."

Then she moved her voluptuous but petite self into the jet, leavin' me there starin' after her.

She turned around to look at me once she was at the top of the ramp. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm right behind you," I smirked.

**oOo**

Everyone was sittin' on any available space in the jet. I was standing behind Marie, leanin' against the wall, where she was sittin , facin' everyone.

"Jean, would you mind?" Chuck asked.

The jet started to rise and I saw Marie jump.

"It's alright, darlin'," I said, puttin' my hand on her shoulder. "It's just Jeanie."

"Telepathy," she said. I nodded and she turned back to the group.

"I am Professor Xavier," Chuck started. "This is Ororo Monroe also known as Storm," he gestured to 'Ro, "and this is Doctor Henry 'Hank' Philip McCoy. We are the X-Men, our mission is to protect humans and mutants alike form those who cause harm. I also founded a boarding school for young mutants. It is also their choice if they want to join the X-Men by their graduation or any time they'd like."

"Wow, that's…very kind of you," Marie said. "Now, I think I should start to tell you all of my life."

She told Chuck, Storm, and Big Blue what she told us and stopped where she stopped 'fore.

"Now as I was telling your group here, there are three different claw tribes. The diamond, adamantium, and bone tribes. Unfortunately, all three tribes were destroyed around the time that my parents had me, 109 years ago. They were all destroyed by a malicious Native American tribe that had a few mutants in their tribe. There is a legend of how all four tribes came to be. There once were four tribes all had extraordinary powers. Three of the tribes had all of their members have nails or three spears on each hand that came through their knuckles. One tribe had diamonds as bones, another had adamantium as bones, and the other had regular bones but bones so strong that they were almost impossible to break. The last tribe, however, had varying powers. From being able to control someone's mind to being able to transform their body into solid diamonds."

"How is it possible for adamantium to be born within someone's body?" Jubilee asked. "I thought that the only way for it to get into the body was if it was injected. And isn't it from outer space or something?"

Marie chuckled and nodded her head. "You are right. However, there is a legend that is the same in each tribe. One day, before any of the tribes had any of there powers, a disaster hit our homeland. A giant meteor hit the center of our homeland, the meeting place of all the tribes. For many days, the tribes were plagued by the meteor and the smoke that constantly came out of it. They lived near a diamond mine that protected them from the horrible fumes. Then, just as people were starting to become sick, a man and woman came to the village. The man had long blond hair and his eyes shined as bright as the sun. His tan skin glowed like bronze; he was the handsomest man that the tribes had ever seen. The woman, who was his wife, was the opposite. Her hair and eyes were as dark as night and her hair reached the floor. Her skin glowed like the moon and they were both kind beings. They noticed that the people of the four tribes were becoming horrible sick so, after they were taken care of by the tribes, to show their gratitude, the man and woman bestowed the tribes four gifts. The only way that the tribes would survive the fumes would be if they had powers of some sort. So, to the tribe closest to the meteor, they turned their bones into the mysterious metal and turned them immune to it. To the tribe closer to the diamond mines, their bones were turned to diamonds to protect them against the adamantium. To the tribe that was in between the two other tribes, to them they were not given anything but stronger bones to protect them from the intruders that would come from time to time. To the last tribe they were given various powers that went well with their day to day jobs in their tribe. That particular tribe was more…out of the traditions than any of the other tribes. They never really got along with the other tribes either. The other three tribes were also given claws to protect themselves for times to come. The man and woman also gave the three tribes the abilities of the animals around them along with healing powers and almost immortal lives. They became feral but they were controlled. To the leaders of the three claw tribes, the couple gave them their own individual powers. To the chief family of the adamantium claw tribe, this family was given the ability to control fire. To the diamond claw tribe chief family, the ability to control water. And to the bone claw tribe, the ability to control the earth. The man and woman left promising to always watch over the people of the four tribes. It was years later, when my mother and father found each other that everything went to hell..."

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry, even though I ended the chapter at a cliffy, to make up for such a long absence, I've added another chapter. 2 chapters in one day. I might do that for now on, who knows. But I'm definitely going to update more often now. By the way, I want to give thanks to all of my readers who have put up with this long absence and stayed with me this long. I also want to give special thanks to Mezza999. It's thanks to her that everyone gets 2 chapters in one day.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Part 2

**So this is the next chapter, chapter 4. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Though it wouldn't be so bad to own it.**

**Chapter 4: The Story Part 2**

_Continuation from Marie's story in Chapter 3_

"...Before my father even heard my mother's name, he was with a woman from the fourth tribe. Her name was Kayla and she was apart of the chief family. However, by this time the fourth tribe did not follow any of the traditions and, often times, misused their given powers. Because of this the man and woman took away many of their powers and their immortality. The only ones in that tribe that still had their powers were the members of the chief family and the ones that still . The only reason my father was still with Kayla was because, well, she was a good lay."

"Wait, how do you know all of this stuff? I thought you were in, like, complete lockdown," Firebug said.

"Well, I was, but I was lucky enough to have Kayla's sister there. She helped me and told me all of the the tribes' legends and she cared for me as an aunt would. But I'll get to that part of the story. Now, as I was saying, a few years later my parents met. My father was still with Kayla but once he met my mother, that all changed. Before you say anything, I know that it may sound messed up but there's this...mating thing that the tribes do. We have the instinct to find our soul mate. It's automatic and even if one of us are in a relationship at the time, it wouldn't matter."

"But what if they are in love with eachother?" Ro asked.

"The man and woman that gave them the powers had promised to protect the tribes. In every way, including their hearts. So, they made sure that soul mates would only meet when both were not in love with any one else before they meet eachother. However, Kayla's tribe was stripped of the protection given to them."

"So that means that Kayla could've fallen for your dad when they were together! But you said that he and you mom met eachother when your dad and Kayla were still together. So that must mean that-!" Half-Pint stopped there.

Marie smiled and nodded. "You're right. My dad was not in love with Kayla when my parents met. And yes, Kayla did fall for my father. So when he left her, she went crazy."

"All women get mad when that happens but they don't go crazy unless they were crazy before," Jeanie scoffed. She flipped her short hair and crossed her spindly arms.

"It's funny you say that," Marie smirked. She leaned back and rested on my legs. The little minx looked up at me, winked, then looked back to the group, mainly Jean. "Kayla _was_ crazy. So crazy that she gathered an army humans and _killed_ every member of the three claw tribes. The only ones left alive were my parents, obviously. You see, my parents were the oldest children of their tribes. My father was apart of the diamond tribe and my mother the adamantium tribe. They both controled their elements and they both had their signature colors."

"Signature colors?" I asked.

"Yes, their signature colors," she giggled. "My father had white hair and blue eyes while my mother had black hair and yellow cat eyes. Besides the man and woman, my parents were the most beautiful couple that the tribes had ever seen. And they were soul mates, the two most beautiful tribe members. However, Kayla didn't care that they were meant to be. She chased them for five years. During that time, my parents got married and had me. But then," she got a haunted look in her beautiful blue eyes, "when I was three months old, she found us in our home. We were in Italy at the time, and we hid in the basement behind a stack of boxes. Even when I was so young, I remembered everything that happened. My parents faught so hard to try to protect me but they were out numbered. Kayla came in and handed me off to one of the men. I was scared and started crying but even that didn't drown out their own cries of pain."

There was silence after that. I sat next to her, put my arm around her while she leaned into my embrace. The more I thought about this Kayla bitch the more I knew that if I found her I would rip her limb from fuckin' limb. That is if she was still alive.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

I kept my arm around her waist, though, as she kept talkin'.

"She put me in the care of her sister and locked us away in a cell in Alkali Lake. I escaped once but they caught me a few weeks later. I was seven when my first mutation came to light."

"First mutation?" Iceboy almost screeched.

"Yes, my first. You see, I have posioness skin but I have it under control. What my skin does is suck the life force out of someone. If I stay touching them long enough, they can die and, if they're a mutant, I can obtain their mutation," she explained.

"Logan, come here. She can kill you," Jean demanded.

I snarled at her and started to stand but Marie held me back with a hand on my arm. I sat back down and gave the red haired bitch the most menacin' look I could muster.

"Jean!" Chuck reprimanded.

"It's alright, professor," she turned to the ice bitch. "Ice bitch? Let me tell you something, I would _never_ and I mean _never_ do that anyone unless they deserved it or if they were harming someone that I cared for. And how dare you say that I would harm, even kill my own mate!"

"MATE!?"

"Yes, my mate," she said, darin' anyone to say any different. She turned to me and her expression softened. "You know right? And you're not mad or anything like that right?"

"Why would I be mad, darlin'?" I asked.

"Well, I took away your free will. You know, you won't be able to fall in love and marry anyone of your own free will," she said lookin' down.

"Hey," I lifted her head back up, "I'm happy as hell." She looked up at me sharply. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mate. From what I can tell you're funny, fun, smart, and not to mention sexy as fuck." She giggled. "Now, do you want to ask me that question again?" She shook her head. "Good," I glared at everyone else, "now, does anyone have a problem. No? Good. Go on baby. Finish your story."

She beamed at me. "Well, now that that's all settled with, I'll continue. I gained control of my mutation a year later but before I did, I would be strapped down and other mutants would be forced to touch me until they died. I learned to control them as well. It so happend that when I would absorb someone, a part of them would stay in the recessess of my mind. I have acsess to ten other mutations, though, I don't use them unless it is necessary. Then, on my 13th birthday I got my period. That's when I turned feral and when I gained my claws and my affinities tofire and water. Kayla's sister had died by then by the hands of one of Kayla's..._personal _gaurds. They had ways to subdue me and they always tried to touch me," I growled here, "but I was able to fight them off. Then, years later, she froze us both in those cylinders you guys found me in and, well, here we are now."

There was silence as everybody digested the story. Tin Can broke the silence.

"You said that your parents were the only remaining members of the diamond and adamantium tribes, right?"

"Yes," my minx answered.

"Then how did Wolverine get his claws?" he asked.

I looked at her, wonderin' too. She just smiled.

"I think I have an answer to that."

**Sooooo, how'd you like it? Was it satisfactory? The best chapter so far? Something that you wish I didn't stop at here? Don't worry, though, you can expect another or two next week. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5: Put in her place and Arrival

**Hello, my readers! This chapter will be short, but never fear, the next chapter (that will be posted tomorrow) will have many interesting qualities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men but I wish I did. Don't we all?**

**Chapter 5: Put in her place and Arrival**

**Rogue P.O.V.**

"I was told by the few that cared for me in the lab that, while it was very rare, it was not unheard of when a member from one of the claw tribes would go off on their own," I explained.

"What does that have to do with Logan?" Ice bitch asked.

Some looked at her, I noticed, as if she had not just heard what I explained.

"Are you stupid or just dense?" I asked. "Or is it that you're jealous and refuse to listen to anything that I say?"

She sputtered and the jet faltered before the professor took control over the flying machine.

"How dare you say something like that to me! I am your superior and your elder. I am above you in every way, you bitch! And you don't deserve to even be _near_ Logan, you little whore! He doesn't even like you! You probably put him under some kind of trance or something." She turned to Xavier then continued, "I can't read her, she can't be trusted! Who knows what she's thinking in that pathetic mind of her's! I say we open the hatch and throw her out. Let's see if one of her _stolen_ mutations has anything to do with flying."

Nothing was said for a long while but I could feel the anger rolling in waves off of everyone, especially Logan. I, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum?" I asked her.

"Excuse me, you-!"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up!" I interrupted. "No one likes that kind of attitude that you show off. No one is impressed by your fucking tantrum, so just stop. And you're my superior? My elder? That's a load of bullshit and you know it! I'm over a hundred years old, dumbass. I can bet my powers that I am stronger than you _and_ above you in every way. And I'm not good enough for Logan, my _soul mate_? If his own _soul mate_ isn't good enough for him than who is, huh? Someone like you, an insignificant, rude, jealous, holier than thou, good for nothing, whore bitch that can't even _keep_ the attention of the man that you claim that his own _soul mate_ isn't good enough for him? And I'm pretty sure he likes me. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if we weren't in such a hurry to leave the lab, Logan would've taken me then and there. It's a soul mate thing. You wouldn't understand. The only trance he's under is the one that a member of one of the claw tirbes gets once he or she meets their mate _for life_. Did I mention that we are pretty much immortal? By the way, I didn't _steal_ anything. Those mutations were forced upon me. I did not want them and it pained me to hurt innocent people. And just because you can't get into my mind doesn't mean that I can't be trusted. But it does mean that you are not stong enough to get into my mind. However, Xavier is strong enough and then some to enter my mind if my walls are _not_ up. At the moment they are not up, so that means you cannot enter my mind no matter what. So don't even try, you'll probably hurt yourself in the process. Do you have any more complaints or have I put you in your place? I'll be glad if you do. That way I can point out every single thing that's wrong and prove that _you_ are the one with _pathetic_ mind. In fact you are pathetic, pining over someone that won't give you the time of day and that used to see you as nothing but a good _fuck_. But now that you've shown your true colors, I'm sure he see's you as shit on the bottom of his shoe. So, don't ever throw another tantrum like that again. _No one_ gives two shits as to what you think."

She said nothing, just stood there glaring at me so hard I thought she would indeed hurt herself since I knew she was trying to enter my mind.

"I believe, Jean," Xavier said, "that you Rogue an apology."

"But she just insulted me the way she did! Didn't you here her?!" Ice bitch sputtered in disbelief.

"And she had every right to, considering what you said to her. Now apologize," he demanded.

"I refuse to apologize! She had no right-!"

"It's alright Xavier, she obviously hasn't leanred her place. Over time she will, trust me on that," I said.

Logan held me tighter to his side and nuzzled my neck. I submitted to him, moving my hair out of his way and tilting my head to the side to give him more access. It wasn't a completely sexist thing, you know, male is dominant and female is submissive. In fact, if I wanted him to, I would make him submit to me. However, it was just like that at the moment. In every mated pair there is one submissive and one dominant. Sometimes the female is submissve and the male is dominant or vice versa. In our case, it was the former. But, hell, I wasn't complaining.

We cuddled, oblivious to everyone else as they carried on their own conversations bar Jean. She was off in the corner sulking. Completely ignored, as she should be.

I vaguely noticed that the jet was being lowered and heard everyone shuffle to the doorway but I was distracted by Logan's attentions to my neck. He nibbled and licked and I was in heaven.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we're here, lovebirds," I heard Ororo say.

I reluctantly pulled away from Logan and dragged him to the door. He quickly latched himself to my side, encircling his arm around my waist and clutching me close to his side. I didn't protest.

We walked out of the jet onto a basketball court. I looked to the great mansion that loomed over us all.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Thank you," Xavier chuckled. "It was my childhood home. It is still my home, however, now it is home to many other mutants. Welcome to Xavier's school for gifted children."

**How'd you like that? Did you like how the ice bitch was put in her place? Sadly, it did not get through her thick skull. But, don't worry, Marie will set her straight soon enough. Please review. I would like for everyone to tell me something that you would like to happen in the next chapter. Whoever has the best idea will get it put into the next chapter. However, if you suggest something that I already know that will happen in the next chapter, then you will get a sneak peak of whatever chapter _you_ would like to see in the future. Also, if you also read Twilight fanfics, I have a few polls on my profile. I would really appreciate it if you would take your time to look at them. To whoever does, thank you. So, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

**I sincerely apologize for the short delay but here it is! The sixth installment of Diamond and Adamantium! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, never will, or ever will own X-Men.**

**Warning: This chapter gets a bit smutty.**

**Chapter 6: Caught**

**Rogue P.O.V.**

We had all settled in the meeting room. I was introduced to Remy LeBeau and Warren Worthington III. Both had stayed behind to look after the school.

We all sat around a long mahogany table with Logan sitting next to me, Xavier to my right at the head of the table, and everyone else scattered around us.

I had brought the cajun and the angel up to speed and I was now explaining to everyone how Logan was apart of the bone claw tribe.

"As I was saying before, it was not unheard of someone leaving the claw tribes on their own. It was always for their own reasons, usually it would be because their mate had died. Those people always left to grieve and allow themselves to die alone to join their mate."

"That's so romantic, but so sad," Jubilee sighed.

"Yes, it is, but it happened very rarely because of our immortality and healing abilities. The last time I heard of someone leaving the bone claw tribe was a man who had left because he believed that his mate was not in tone of the tribes, around the late 19th century, 1826 I believe it was," I said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Warren asked.

"From the people in the lab I was kept in," I answered. "The few that cared for me told me of what happened in the tribes and when I asked for them to tell me stories of my tribes they would tell me."

"Did they tell you his name?" Logan asked. I turned to him and saw a pleading gaze in his eyes.

I looked at him, confused, but nodded. "His name was Thomas Logan. I was told that after he left the tribe that his power was taken from him and he went to go live in northern Canada, though, I don't know where for sure. He went on to work for the Howletts, a very wealthy family. He had a son, Victor, a few years older than the Howletts' son. However, Thomas and the Howletts were found dead in their home in 1845. The two boys were never found."

A resounding silence echoed throughout the room.

"Baby?" I turned to Logan. "Are you alright?"

He looked at me, the look in his eyes made me want to weep. "Is that who I am? Thomas Logan's son?"

I sighed. "You are but you are not Victor. You are James Howlett, the son of John and Elizabeth Howlett. That's who you were born as but your mother had an affair with Thomas Logan. But, baby, look at me," I lifted his head up, a hand on either cheek, "Thomas Logan was horrible man from what I heard and you are definitely John Howlett's son. I was always told that, even though you looked nothing like him, you were a miniature version of him."

He smiled then frowned. "Victor? As in Victor Creed?"

"I was afraid you'd ask that," I winced. He cocked his eyebrow at me, expectant. "I can already see that you're gonna be a pain in the ass in the future."

"And you'll love it," he growled.

"Yes, Victor Creed is your older brother," I sighed. "I remember him from the lab."

James growled and moved me from my chair onto his lap.

"Don't worry, he didn't touch me. I wouldn't allow it. He would be there from time to time, short periods of time, too. He always knew how to piss me the hell off," I huffed.

"That's 'cause he's a fuckin', sadistic asshole!" James growled again.

I scoffed, "That's an understatement. He used to have a thing with Kayla, too. Kinky crap. And when I say kinky, I mean that nasty kinky shit. Bloody and loud."

"Sounds disgusting!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It was disgusting. You could here them throughout the whole lab. God, I don't even want to think about it. And then there was this man, um, Stryker. According to Kayla, she was saving me for his future generations, the bastard."

"That's the guy that owns the lab at Alkali Lake!" Jubilee squeaked.

"Yeah, I know and I hope to never meet him. But to meet the man who did what he did to my mate, that would be so satisfying," I said.

"And why would that be satisfying?" Scott asked.

"Simple. James can get the top half of his body and I'll get the bottom half. Make sure that he can't anymore children and make it possible that he'll never experiment on _anyone_ ever again," I shrugged.

"That's my girl," James said, giving me a very passionate kiss. Once again, I am not complaining.

We stayed in the meeting room talking about random little things including where I would stay and if I wanted to teach the children in the school. It was decided that because James was my mate that I would move into his room. I would also help James in the gym as the assistant teacher.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, if someone called James by his birth name, besides me, he would growl. To them he was still either Logan or Wolverine.

I became better acquainted with the team and I noticed that whenever Remy would look my way, James would tense.

Then he said something that no one even dared to think.

"Would you like to come with Remy to my room, Cher?" the dense cajun asked me. "Remy would like to _show_ you something."

James snarled and gnashed his teeth at Remy as I glared and bared my teeth.

"Listen here, Swamp Rat. Rogue and me, we're somethin' called _soul mates_, fuckface. If you try to come onto my girl then the last thin' you're gonna see is head goin' up your ass. Got that?" Without waiting for an answer, James picked me up from his lap, took me by the arm, and dragged me to his room.

Normally I would despise the caveman crap that any guy does to a girl but, hell, this is my mate we're talking about and have you seen the way he looks? He can hit me over the head with a club and drag me by the hair as long as he ravages me. Thoroughly.

Once got to his room, he slammed the door shut and pushed me up against it. His lips smashed to mine and he pried my lips open with his tounge. Our lips battled for dominance as his hands caressed my body gently but with a firmness that I welcomed all too well.

My hands went to his hair, weaving through the silky follicles. Somehow, I moved my head up to get some air. James moved down to neck, kissing, nipping, and licking the sensitive skin.

"_**Mine**_," he growled.

"Yes, yours," I moaned out.

I felt every contour on his body as it pressed against mine. I was significantly shorter than him so when he picked me up to level my face with his as he kissed me again, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands went to my thighs and traveled up towards my center.

He found that I had no underwear on and growled. "I wasn't wearing any panties when I was frozen," I panted.

He growled again and kissed, moving us away from the door.

James kneeled on the bed, still holding on to me. He lowered us both on the soft surface and I felt his hands travel up my dress. I moaned and arched my neck as I felt his fingers run up and down my drenched slit. He moved his lips down to my neck and reached a spot slightly below my ear that made me arch my back, pressing myself against his hard body.

I felt his hard, thick length against my thigh and I moaned just thinking about it inside me. His fingers entered me slowly and a guttural moan came out of my mouth at the new sensation.

I heard a _snick_ and faintly realized that he was cutting my dress open with his free hand. I reveled in the cold but light caress I felt from his claws. My nipples hardened and James moved lower down my body. While his fingers continued to move inside of me, his lips latched onto my left nipple as his free hand played with the other.

My eyes rolled back and I felt a coil in my stomach, clenching more and more as James' fingers moved faster.

"Yes," I hissed as he bit down on my nipple hard but not hard enough to draw blood. Suddenly, he stopped his fingers and slowly withdrew them from me.

I whimpered at the loss but grew hotter as I watched him rip his jumpsuit off. My eyes bulged out of my head because while I felt him actually seeing him made me realize just how big he was.

"You're huge!" I blurted out. "How is that, that monster going to fit inside of me?"

He chuckled. "You're a virgin. I can smell it."

I blushed. "And? Is that a problem?"

"No, that just means that I'll be your first and last," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and was about to retort when his kissed me again, this time more gently.

His hands caressed my body with care and I sighed at the feelings building up inside of me. James moved lower, sucking and pinching my nipples before moving his tounge around my naval, then finally meeting his hands where they attacked my clit and my slit. I arched my back for the thousandth time as he played me like an instrument. His lips attached to my clit, nibbling and sucking, while his fingers moved inside of me.

I barely registered the fact that his long fingers broke my hymen. My hands buried themselves in his hair. The coil in my stomach clenched so hard that I felt like I was going to explode.

Finally, after being teased and pleasured by my mate, the coil broke and I saw stars, my eyes rolling back.

I tried to raise my hips for more friction and found my hips being held down by James' arm. I sighed and pulled him up, wrapping my legs around his torso. We kissed passionately and I, as I felt him at my entrance, there was a knock at the door.

_Are you fucking kidding me!?_

**Unknown P.O.V.**

_Ring. Ring_

"Hello?"

"The lab was breached."

"What!?"

"It was the X-Men. They also ran away with Subject Feral and destroyed vital files and research."

"What the fuck were you doing the whole time!? Scratching your fucking ass and watching a motherfucking porno!?"

"I'm sorry, boss, but they had a feral with them as well. He had adamantium claws and they also had other powerful mutants with them."

"You fucking-! Wait, did you say adamantium claws?"

"Yes, I did."

"Motherfucking shit! I want all information on these fucking X-Men that you can get! And contact Creed!"

"Yes, boss."

...

"Boss?"

"What?"

"May I ask why we need Creed for?"

"I'm sure he would like to see his brother again. Plus, I think I need another visit with him. Now contact him before I go down there and cut off your fucking dick and shove it up your ass!"

"Yes, Ms. Silverfox."

_Click_

"What happened, Kayla?" a male figure asked the fuming woman at the desk.

"We have a problem," she answered. Then she smirked. "Maybe it's time to see my love again. I won't let another claw bitch get her claws into him. She's just like her mother!"

"Aren't they mates?" the man asked.

"Not for long," she cackled.

**And there we are! You like? Kayla's a crazy bitch, don't you think? Anyways, who do you think is going to suffer the wrath of Marie and Logan? I mean, wouldn't you be mad if you were interrupted if you were in the middle of having sex with your mate? I know I would be. If you guess right then you get a sneak peak to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

**I am so, so sorry for the delay. I just started school and it's been a bit crazy. Thank god for the weekend. And thank god for four day weekends! Anyways, you guys are probably waiting for the new chapter so here it is. Sorry for it being short, though. The next chapter will surely make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men... Does anyone else hate writing that or am I the only one?**

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

James growled at the door but that was the only thing he did before going back to my body.

"Shouldn't we open the door?" I asked in a breathy voice as the person at the door knocked again.

"No," was all he growled before licking and nipping the inside of my thighs.

The knocking sounded again, louder than before. Then a voice came through the door, a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Rogue, I know you're in there, sweety. I'm sorry to interupt but I would really love to catch up with you right now," the voice said.

I shot out from under James and grabbed his shirt, quickly putting it on.

"Marie," he whined.

I turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders, bending my body from the waist to put my forehead on his.

"We'll continue later, ok? If I think that the person behind that door is who I think it is, then this is really important to me, baby," I pleaded.

"But, baby," James groaned.

"Baby, we have the rest of our immortal lives to continue this. Stopping once won't kill us. I'm dissipointed, too, but please, I _need_ to see the person behind the door. If it's not who I think it is, then I'll slam the door in their face and we can continue," I whispered.

He looked into my eyes for a good 30 seconds before he sighed and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Alright," James said. "But if it's not who you think it is, then slam that door good and hard in their face."

"Thank you, baby," I smiled. "Now put on your pants, I don't any woman seeing what's mine."

I walked to the door, braced myself, and opened it.

Standing there was...

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay and the fact that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be at least 5k words long so I hope that'll make it up for this chapter. So, who do you think is at the door? Whoever guesses right gets a sneak peak to my new X-Men ff, Daddy's Little Girl. Until next time!**


End file.
